Josh Hemmings
Josh Hemmings first appeared in the square on the 17 March 2017 and he is the son of Wendy Hemmings and James Willmott-Brown. He fell in love with Lauren Branning, although her younger sister Abi also liked him and he began to like her too. Storylines Josh Hemmings is James Willmott-Brown's son, half-brother of his children Sophie and Luke and ex-husband of Imogen. He is a work colleague of Lauren Branning and began to fall in love with her, even though Lauren was engaged to Steven Beale. Josh went to Lauren's younger sister Abi Branning's 21st birthday party and he kissed her, making Lauren jealous and causing Lauren and Abi to fight over Josh. Josh then began to fall in love with both Lauren and Abi. Steven then becomes jealous of Josh and Lauren and he kisses Abi, which leads to them having sex. Steven then fakes having cancer and Abi finds out but Steven says he's in love with her and he wants to make Lauren suffer for liking Josh. Steven puts a camera on Lauren's phone so he can spy on her and Josh. Abi helps Steven and Lauren turns to Josh and tells him that Steven has cancer, leaving Josh speechless. Lauren then quits her job with Josh as she needs to focus on Steven which makes Josh devastated. When the truth comes out that Steven never really had cancer and it was all a lie, Lauren finds an ally in Josh and the pair become closer, which leads to them dating and Abi then reveals to Lauren that she is pregnant with Steven's daughter and once again, Josh is there for Lauren. Josh left the show in 2018 after he and Lauren got back together and they planned to move to Scotland with Lauren's son Louie, who is fathered by Lauren's ex and Steven's brother Peter Beale but Lauren decided not to move away with Josh and she was seen walking away with Louie and Josh standing against a car. The pair go their separate ways and start a new life. It is later revealed that year that Josh's brother Luke was killed by Aidan Maguire. List of Appearances *Episode 5460 (17 March 2017 - Part 2) *Episode 5463 (21 March 2017 - Part 2) *Episode 5470 (4 April 2017) *Episode 5476 (14 April 2017) *Episode 5480 (21 April 2017) *Episode 5484 (28 April 2017) *Episode 5489 (8 May 2017) *Episode 5490 (9 May 2017) *Episode 5498 (23 May 2017) *Episode 5499 (25 May 2017) *Episode 5503 (1 June 2017) *Episode 5505 (5 June 2017) *Episode 5507 (8 June 2017) *Episode 5509 (12 June 2017) *Episode 5510 (13 June 2017) *Episode 5511 (15 June 2017) *Episode 5514 (20 June 2017) *Episode 5516 (23 June 2017) *Episode 5522 (4 July 2017) *Episode 5523 (6 July 2017) *Episode 5524 (7 July 2017) *Episode 5525 (10 July 2017) *Episode 5526 (11 July 2017) *Episode 5527 (13 July 2017) *Episode 5528 (14 July 2017) *Episode 5529 (17 July 2017) *Episode 5535 (27 July 2017) *Episode 5540 (3 August 2017 - Part 2) *Episode 5553 (28 August 2017) *Episode 5556 (1 September 2017) *Episode 5567 (21 September 2017) *Episode 5568 (22 September 2017) *Episode 5569 (25 September 2017) *Episode 5584 (20 October 2017) *Episode 5601 (20 November 2017) *Episode 5602 (21 November 2017) *Episode 5603 (23 November 2017) *Episode 5604 (24 November 2017) *Episode 5606 (28 November 2017) *Episode 5608 (1 December 2017) *Episode 5609 (4 December 2017) *Episode 5610 (5 December 2017) *Episode 5612 (8 December 2017) *Episode 5615 (14 December 2017) *Episode 5616 (15 December 2017) *Episode 5618 (19 December 2017) *Episode 5619 (21 December 2017) *Episode 5627 (29 December 2017) *Episode 5630/5631 (2 January 2018) *Episode 5632 (3 January 2018) *Episode 5638 (15 January 2018) *Episode 5640 (18 January 2018) *Episode 5657 (16 February 2018) Gallery Photocopier_Guy_(17_March_2017_Part_2).jpg|Photocopier Guy (17 March 2017 Part 2) Josh Hemmings Office Sign (8 May 2017).jpg|Josh Hemmings Office Sign (8 May 2017) Lauren Branning and Josh Hemmings Photo 1 (8 December 2017).jpg|Lauren Branning and Josh Hemmings Photo (8 December 2017) Lauren Branning and Josh Hemmings Photo 2 (8 December 2017).jpg|Lauren Branning and Josh Hemmings Photo (8 December 2017) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Willmott-Brown Family Category:Weyland & Co Employees Category:2017 Arrivals Category:2018 Departures